


Her feelings

by Swagyano



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, i love them so much im internally crying, once again i dont know what im doing but take it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagyano/pseuds/Swagyano
Summary: Yukina's never been the best at conveying her feelings into words, and there's a lot of them.





	Her feelings

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh yukilisa drabble because they stole my soul and i've been thinking about it from yukina's pov a lot i just hope i did her justice

The feeling was always there,

 

Or at least, it was always there when Lisa was present. The warmth in her chest that slowly boiled. The almost painful tug whenever their eyes would met and she’d be greeted with that bright smile no matter what time of the day. It’s just that over the years it’s gotten bigger and stronger and Yukina had no idea if she could stop it.

 

She wishes she could say she has no idea what the feeling was. To shrug it off or brush it aside; ignore it until it’s gone. But she knows very well. She knows she’s somehow fallen in love with Lisa somewhere along the way in all the years they’ve known each other.

 

And she completely accepted it.

 

However, admitting it to herself and admitting it to anyone else are two completely different things. Yukina was never the best at expressing her emotions; the easiest person she could do it with was Lisa, but even this was a little too much. Words just never seem to come out, they get stuck in her throat like a rock that’s hard to swallow. If only she could be better at it, because it’s what Lisa deserves.

 

Lisa, the one who has always been by her side. Her best friend and the one she almost considers her other half that balances out all of her flaws. Just taking a quick look at her was enough to wonder how could someone not fall for her.

 

It was all the little things she began to pick up on little by little. How Lisa hums when in thought and that very focused look in her eyes while she’s working. The difference in her smiles - from modest and sheepish to siencere and happy, to even those she pulls off to hide her true feelings. While she was the least experienced with her instrument, her fingers looked like they danced over the strings, and Yukina caught herself staring a few times. Sometimes when they walked next to each other their shoulders would brush, and while she brushed it off as nothing, it was comforting. Lisa was comforting.  

 

That girl was one of the most hard working people she’s met, as well as determined and Yukina had a lot of admiration and respect towards that. She worried a little how Lisa would handle being in the band, but she’s proven herself time and time again she’s more than worth being a part of Roselia. And Yukina couldn’t be more glad. It’s true she’d never let her personal feelings get in the way of band, but having Lisa around did help make things easier.

 

Whenever it felt like Yukina might be pushing herself too far Lisa was the only one who could convince her to take a break. It was almost embarrassing how easily she could influence her, just by pouting she’d turn Yukina’s heart into a puddle and next thing she knew they were in the mall buying matching keychains. But she didn’t mind it one bit.

 

And what she thought was most amazing was how easily Lisa could see through her.

 

Yukina wasn’t an emotional type, especially around people she didn’t consider close. That meant she avoids showing weakness at all costs; after all what kind of a band member would she be?

 

And yet no matter how hard she tried to hide it, how hard she tried to put on a strong face and brush it off until it’s better, Lisa saw through her. There was no use hiding it because she always found her way through to her. The only bad thing about it was that Yukina felt like she could never properly repay Lisa for all her hard work.

 

But she tries, because she wants to be at Lisa’s side as much as she is at hers. She might not be as good as words as Lisa is but this feeling is strong and she always hopes it would reach her.

 

All these thoughts run through her mind as they sit alone at the desk, across from each other, staring at the paper and writing the lyrics. It’s then that it hits her that even if she’s bad at it, Lisa might understand how she feels after all. This paper was filling up with possible lyrics - made out of feelings alone almost too easily without too much verbal exchange. Yukina isn’t sure when the pen stopped working, but next thing she knew she felt the familiar tender hand brush a strand of her silver hair behind her ear. Suppose it was kind of in her way.

 

When she looked up their eyes met, and Lisa’s hand still lingered in her hair. She wore that soft content smile that made Yukina’s chest tighten, and in the golden rays of setting sun she looked prettier than ever. And that says a lot because she’s always beautiful.

 

Yukina’s not sure how long they silently stared at one another with soft gazes, but at some point Lisa leaned closer and their eyes automatically closed. All that Yukina could feel was the soft taste on her own lips that could be compared to Lisa’s cookies, the familiar perfume that always filled up her lungs and the corners of her mouth tugging into a content smile.

 

Maybe it’s fine that she’s not the best at words, because her and Lisa understood each other just perfectly at that moment.


End file.
